Te'Amun
The Te’Amun, meaning “The Cherished and the Faithful” in Draenei, was an order whose goals symbolized the message of hope, home and harmony to the draenei people. The members and followers of the order came from all walks of life, be they scholars or historians, arcanists or healers, soldiers or explorers and all others in-between. Their mission was to preserve draenic culture and serve any political, military or spiritual interest that had an effect on their people or their allies. The Te'Amun community was nothing if not diverse. Its three sects encompassed everything from teachers, scholars, artisans, craftsman and the judiciary within the Trader sect; mages, healers, seers and those of a mystical persuasion within the Spiritualists; and finally their more combat orientated brothers and sisters in the Protectorate formed the hammer of the order. The Te’Amun was governed by Lightwarden Rhuua and the Council of the Lightborne, which was comprised of Justicar Epilvik, Highseer Kavaaru, Treasurer Garotta and Anchorite Aeiia. Each member of the Council oversaw a particular sect of the order and were the direct line for the Lightwarden's will to be enacted. The Council of the Lightborne was ably assisted by the Lightwarden's Lightsworn, who were among the chief and highest within the order. Te'Amun had established close ties with a number of other organizations within the Alliance, and through these partnerships, they sought to end the threat posed by the Burning Legion and their pawns, wherever they may have been found. History Te'Amun was founded millennia ago by Exarch Aedion in the form of a temple city on a long-forgotten draenei colony world. Te'Amun served as a place of learning, as well as a bastion of peace and security. Once the Burning Legion had inevitably stumbled upon the planet, the temple city was abandoned when the draenei fled. Time and time again, however, it was re-established on each new world that the draenei landed upon. Under the inspiration of Aedion, a strong and committed community arose within Te'Amun. Faithful to the wisdom and guidance of Prophet Velen, their intention was to work towards the future of the draenei. This continued for centuries until Aedion renounced Te'Amun as a temple city and bestowed its name upon her community, essentially recreating it as a proper organisational body of the draenei. Many of the original founding members of the temple city were moved into leading positions to help organise the fledgling order, with a dedication to preserve and protect draenic history and culture. Though the Te'Amun remained a rather small and innocuous order throughout the centuries before Draenor, they still managed to achieve their goals and desires, which slowly increased their influence, reach and renown across the draenei. Originally operating mainly as a military order, as their name and numbers grew, they found that the general expertise and ability of its members had amplified, as individuals from varying walks of life flocked to join the order. It was on Draenor that the Te'Amun took their position as leaders amongst their people, after Exarch Aedion made several grand speeches at public stadiums in renowned places such as Karabor, Shattrath, Halaa, Telmor and more, appealing for her people to stand up and assist her in securing their new home, in hopes of building a civilisation and beginning a new golden age of the draenei. Many draenei were inspired by the speeches of the Exarch, and before long, the Te'Amun were at their strongest. The Burning Crusade WIP. Wrath of the Lich King WIP. Cataclysm WIP. Mists of Pandaria WIP. Warlords of Draenor With the discovery of the alternate Draenor, Te'Amun eagerly stepped up to their responsibilities, moving into Draenor en mass as they immediately set to work in securing not only their position but outreach to every local draenei settlement they could find; they were surprised and greatly heartened to see their old home in such the condition that it was, despite the threat of the Iron Horde that was looming over it. However, soon their real work began, as the strength and positions of the Iron Horde became apparent to them. Te'Amun immediately aided in the defence of the alternate draenei and saw their first major action at Karabor, where they managed to circumvent the flows of time and prevent history from repeating itself, successfully defeating the Iron Horde and sending their fleets sinking into the sea. After subsequent victories against the orcs, the Te'Amun were free to unwind and push outwards across Draenor for a time, during which they explored the world and uncovered much upon its surface, developing trade relations with the major draenei settlements in the process. With their influence increasing, they created charitable works such as the sponsoring of an orphanage, the rebuilding of damaged homes and infrastructure, and a dam and water system that they helped to construct. In reflection of their service to the alternate draenei, the Te'Amun was granted a district of Elodor to call their home and build within it as they saw fit. Unfortunately, due to several pervasive issues and ongoing problems that had since arisen around Exarch Aedion, she was largely absent from many of the order's endeavours upon Draenor. In consequence of this, the leadership of the Te'Amun had fallen primarily upon her Council of the Lightbourne, which, at this time, consisted of Rhuua, Epilvik, Garotta, Kavaaru, Ayameii and Vaskos. Fortunately, the Council was successful in leading the Te'Amun and drove the order towards to a new pinnacle of status and achievements. Soon after the major forces of the Alliance arrived through their established outpost of Stormshield, Te'Amun was contacted and requested to take part in a Crusade of Shattrath to retake Shattrath City from the Iron Horde, to which they willingly accepted, proud to rid the proud draenic city of its orcish occupants. Highseer Kavaaru promptly represented the order throughout several war councils, helping to plan the retaking of Shattrath. Over the course of nearly three months, they reclaimed the city sector by sector, the Sha'tari Defence moving in after them each time to hold the positions and begin the slow task of rebuilding the ruined and shattered areas. As a result of the efforts of the Te'Amun and the alliances they had made, the campaign was a complete success, with all enemy factions having been driven away from Shattrath or wiped out to the last. At last, the city was once more secure, remaining in remarkably good shape. It was, however, in the aftermath of this that a splinter was driven through the ranks of the Te'Amun, when particular individuals within the order attempted to subvert their fellow members down a darker path, potentially under the order of the Sargerei or the Burning Legion. However, the usurpers underestimated the resolve of the order and were cast out, banished, with their names removed of all privilege and authority. With the Iron Horde defeated and the security of Shattrath now squarely in hands of the draenei, the Te'Amun was once more able to focus on other matters, participating mainly in small skirmishes in Gorgrond, Nagrand and the Spires of Arak whilst keeping a lid on any and all external threats that poked at their boundaries. It was certainly not expected among them, however, when the Burning Legion arrived on Draenor through Tanaan Jungle, after Gul'dan was able to enact his insidious plans. The Legion worked to pervade the landscape of Tanaan Jungle, leaving parts of the land tainted and charred, as well as raising the dreaded Hellfire Citadel in fel. When Archimonde and his highest lieutenants were summoned into Hellfire Citadel, Justicar Epilvik and several other high ranking members of the Te'Amun held emergency councils with their allies in an effort to shore up support and bring about a grand coalition to liberate and level the dark fortress. This culminated in a summit held by the Alliance, which resulted in a coalition of organisations from across Azeroth who were dedicated and committed to the destruction of the Burning Legion. For months, Te'Amun worked alongside multiple different orders to rid Tanaan Jungle of the Burning Legion. They fought in many theatres across the Jungle, taking out supply lines, securing conquered draenei temples and achieving the deaths of key enemy leaders. Through their actions in Tanaan, the Azerothian coalition succeeded in breaking the Legion's stranglehold over the territory and established secure supply lines to their operations in preparation of their final push upon Hellfire Citadel. Working alongside the leadership of Ranger Lady Aeriyth Dawnsorrow and the Highguard, the coalition pushed through and broke the gates of Hellfire Citadel, and after a long and bloody fight, managed to push through and destroy a new design of fel reaver, securing the way for further and deeper attacks into the fortress, which allowed several groups within the coalition, accompanied by Epilvik, to successfully set explosive charges and level the structure entirely. This largely contributed to the end of hostilities on Draenor; any rebellious orcs were taken into custody by what appeared to be a reformed Grommash Hellscream, and any remaining demons and corrupted creatures were hunted down and killed by smaller patrol groups. With the threat of the Iron Horde and the Burning Legion vanquished, the Te'Amun was able to return to their home in Shadowmoon Valley, where they were now able to focus on the simpler aspects of aiding their people. It was soon after this that the absentee Exarch Aedion approached her Council of the Lightborne and informed them of her decision to step aside and retire from her role as the leader of the Te'Amun, sharing her desire to see Rhuua uptake her mantle and replace her. Rhuua, shocked but deeply moved and honoured, graciously accepted her request and led Te'Amun with the title of Lightwarden, much to the unanimous acceptance of the members of the order. Legion WIP. Battle for Azeroth After the defeat of the Burning Legion, many members within the Te'Amun sought a life of peace, free from the warfare that they were accustomed to after countless millennia. They turned to focus on the livability of the Azuremyst Isles, operating from their capital of Sha'alar in Bloodmyst Isle. Not long after this, the Horde launched a surprise invasion upon the kaldorei lands of Ashenvale and Darkshore. In their unconsciousness, the Te'Amun, save for certain individuals, were not aware of the War of the Thorns until its climax, when Teldrassil was lit aflame, visible from the shores of the Azuremyst Isles, which were soon rained upon by clouds of ash and cinders. Following an assembly conducted by Lightwarden Rhuua and her Council of the Lightborne, where some questioned their lack of awareness and engagement in the War of the Thorns, they agreed to dedicate the Te'Amun to the Blood War. Despite the supposed participation of the order in the war, however, many of its members remained reluctant over the idea of involving themselves in it; more than one draenei had grown complacent after the victory on Argus, ready to lay down their arms and ignore the seemingly smaller conflicts that were arising on Azeroth. The Te'Amun remained on the Azuremyst Isles, strategizing until the Horde forced them into action after sending scouting parties on to the islands, which many of the more attentive members of the order had already anticipated. The Te'Amun led the defensive against the interlopers, successfully striking them down time and time again, though regardless of their successive victories, they kept returning, always larger in number. Soon enough, they reached Sha'alar itself, which Te'Amun was able to defend, but it shook the order, awakening more of them to the dangers that they were facing. At this point, tensions were rising within the Te'Amun over arguments of how the order should respond to the Blood War, with some favouring peace over action and vice versa. Ultimately, the leadership decided upon venturing to the island of Kul Tiras, where the Alliance was actively seeking allies for their cause. There, they helped the Kul Tirans with various issues in the name of the draenei, until they acquired their trust, which was duly rewarded with an embassy on Vigil Hill in Tiragarde Sound. Over the weeks that this was happening, the Horde continued to press upon the Azuremyst Isles, further provoking the draenei. With the focus of the Te'Amun now diverted, however, it was only a matter of time until they capitalized on it. After the Battle of Dazar'alor on Zandalar, which the order did not participate in, the Alliance soon planned to set sail after the remnants of the Horde fleet in hopes of wiping them out and hastening the conclusion of the Blood War. Despite the captivating opportunity, Te'Amun chose not to accompany the fleet, save for a few of their most resolute members who attended by their own accord. Shortly following the naga ambush in the middle of the Great Sea, which sent the Alliance and Horde fleets falling into the depths of Nazjatar, the Horde set upon Sha'alar once more, though this time with a force that dwarfed their previous attacks. Though those of the Te'Amun who were present had made a desperate attempt to fend off the siege, they were ultimately unsuccessful, as Sha'alar was razed to the ground. As a result of this, the order was thrown into chaos, as the quarrels over their involvement in the Blood War reached its height. Lightwarden Rhuua and Justicar Epilvik, who had each grown tiresome of endless warfare, crumbled under the weight of the recent calamities and stepped down from their leadership positions, retreating to Nagrand on Outland in the pursuit of a life of peace, where they could focus on the preservation of their family. After Highseer Kavaaru and Anchorite Aeiia had also retired to Nagrand, there was little that Treasurer Garotta or any other members within the Te'Amun could do to salvage the situation. Upon this moment, the order was declared disbanded, to the dismay of many, after countless years of operation. Sects The Protectorate The Protectorate of the Te’Amun operated as the militant wing of the order, comprised of men and women who vowed to protect and serve the order. The Protectorate swore an oath that bound them not only to Te’Amun but to the draenei people as a whole. They were those who willingly faced the enemies of their people on the field of battle, forever on a mission to defend their race. They were the first into a fight and the last to leave. The Spiritualists The Spiritualists of Te’Amun were those of spiritual persuasion, whether they were anchorites, seers, vindicators or otherwise. The Spiritualists maintained the very soul of the order, as it were, as they actively attended to matters related to its spirituality. Many of them were adept healers who provided an important healing function to the order as a whole. The Traders The Trader sect of Te’Amun served as the largest bedrock and foundation of the order. They were those who provided the basic needs and requirements that the order required to function. Made up of all sorts of individuals, ranging from teachers, linguists, researchers, academics, artists, philosophers, craftsman, families, artificers, farmers, fishermen and countless other roles and responsibilities that did not fit within the other sects. The Traders provided the resources and means for the functionality and survival of Te’Amun, often tasked with building their homes, tending to their young, caring for their elderly, gathering and cooking their food, researching and solving puzzles and far more. The Oathsworn The Oathsworn were the senior members of Te’Amun who stood out among their peers after having leant themselves to the order through exemplary skill and service. Their devotion to the Te'Amun was above most others, and they were often shining examples of their chosen sect, representing the order in its finest form. The Oathsworn were often called upon for their experience and knowledge to provide advice and counsel to the leadership of the order. The Lightsworn The Lightsworn were few and far between, handpicked directly by Lightwarden Rhuua herself. They assisted her on tasks that were vital to the health and longevity of the Te'Amun. They were considered leaders by their peers and were among the most respected and accomplished of the order, beneath only Rhuua and the Council of the Lightborne. Notes and trivia *Te'Amun was one of the first draenei exclusive roleplaying guilds on the Moon Guard server, established on the 3rd of September 2008 by its former leader Aedion. *Upon its creation, Te'Amun was originally known as Elysium. It was not until the 8th of December 2013 that the name was changed. *The lore was later changed to reflect Elysium as a sect within Te'Amun, rather than having been the name of the whole order itself. *Since its creation and up until the day it was disbanded, Te'Amun remained a draenei exclusive guild that promoted and encouraged draenei roleplay on the server. *Te'Amun was officially declared as disbanded on the 3rd of August 2019 after the guild was on hiatus for many months. Videos *Turwinkle Talks to Te'Amun! *Te'Amun Commercial Links *Te'Amun - The Cherished and the Faithful Category:Te'Amun Category:Organizations Category:Draenei Organizations Category:Alliance Organizations Category:Guilds Category:Draenei Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Elysium Category:Disbanded Organizations Category:Defunct Organizations Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds